Seraphina
Seraphina, labeled The Psychic, is a contestant on Total Drama Genesis. She is a member of the Fizzled Fireworks. Biography Many people are skeptical on the possibility of ‘psychic abilities’ or a ‘sixth sense’. Seraphina, who has been an open psychic for a few years now, is very aware of the fact.'' Constantly''. Yet Seraphina may be strong evidence for psychics; Seraphina’s predictions are almost always accurate, though some claim it's due to vague wording. Despite this, Seraphina doesn’t do a lot of readings anymore unless she’s in need of some money. Besides sensing the future, Seraphina is a mostly average teenager. She doesn’t want to get a job, eats too much junk food, stays up past midnight, sleeps past noon, spends a lot of time on the computer and watches too much TV. Seraphina particularly loves and yet hates Z-movies or ‘so bad it’s good’ movies. Seraphina admits to not watching any reality shows, saying she has some standards. Seraphina doesn’t care for most socializing and tries to avoid school when she can. Seraphina admits that she doesn’t really know where her future is going… Seraphina really only auditioned as an excuse to her mother to avoid getting a job. She didn’t actually think she’d be chosen. But now that she’s actually here…Seraphina isn’t sure what she’s going to do, but is at least going to use it as an attempt to get away from home. It’s hard to make any predictions at the moment on how Seraphina will do…even for the psychic herself. Total Drama Genesis Audition Tape Trivia *Seraphina was the sixth newcomer eliminated from The Fizzled Fireworks and eleventh eliminated overall. She received five cups of coffee. *Seraphina's fear is based on the South Park episode, The Woodland Critter Christmas. *Seraphina's final placing varied from draft to draft. The base character for her was out in the premerge, but then as she became Seraphina she was going to be in the merge. However I felt her story could be completed before then, so I eliminated her just before the merge. *In early drafts there were two different characters who filled similar roles to Seraphina's role; being the straight man of a female friendship of Eagles and having an early relationship that was built upon. At different times they were scrapped, and Seraphina took over their roles. *Originally, the 'psychic' character was planned differently. Her psychic abilities and morality were going to played more questionable; she would warn others of incidents, but certain evidence pointed to the fact the psychic may have caused them herself. Seraphina started developing a personality of her own and went in a different direction, so this idea was dropped. **In the above plan, the psychic would have left earlier. During a later chapter, she cost her team a challenge when she disappeared on them. She would vote for herself as apology. It would end up being revealed Seraphina helped return something stolen to a famous person using her psychic powers, gaining her fame from others. It would be implied that she staged the stealing however, with the culprit never being caught. *Seraphina wasn’t always so cynical and sarcastic. When trying to add more personality to make her more developed, she just developed that personality. *Two scrapped characters’ plots were forming a relationship early on and developing as characters from that. Seraphina and Xidorn took over that role, as I scrapped the other characters, and I thought Seraphina and Xidorn being on separated teams strengthened the plot. *Seraphina and Xidorn were originally gonna hook up in the merge, but as stated above that changed to try and play with the drama of dating someone from the opposite team. *Seraphina’s psychic abilities were originally more mystic and more traditional. I toned it down so that She’d avoid comparisons to Dawn from canon and to develop her character more. *Seraphina’s original name was Estelle but was changed to avoid comparisons to the character Estella, and because Seraphina sounded more mystical to me. *Seraphina’s t-shirt is reference to a lyric from the song Sex Yeah by Marina and the Diamonds (who is popular here on the wiki). *Mention of Seraphina’s father was not ever made. I imagine Seraphina’s father is a sore subject to her, but as she would say “Not some kinda big tragedy that defines me or bull crap like that from TV.” *''Mystery Science Theater 3000'' inspired Seraphina’s enjoyment/hate of Z-movies. A show I assume Seraphina enjoys and watches. *Pascal and Seraphina are designed to be parallels. While Pascal is optimistic he’s self serving, while Seraphina is cynical but more selfless. *Looking at my older notes, apparently Seraphina was planned to have orange hair with black highlights. I imagine this was a reference to Garfield who probably inspired some of her habits. Category:Rhonda's Characters Category:Total Drama Genesis